Monster
by The Phantom Of The Labyrinth
Summary: What happens when Jasper is caught with red eyes? Story better than summary: trust me.
1. Preface

I backed away in horror as the blood dripped from my hands. I hadn't slipped in years. I could already picture the shock, disappointment, and horror as my adoptive family saw my red eyes. Esme's heart would be broken. Carlisle would be beyond disappointed.

Emmett and Rosalie would be plain shocked. Edward and Bella would do everything they could to keep their half human daughter, Renesmee away from me. And worst of all, would be the hurt on Alice's face. Alice would be hurt the most. But no matter what, I knew it was true.

For me, the golden eyes would never be permanent.

**O.K, here's the preface for my new story, _Monster. _I am an amateur writer, so I would appreciate no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Twilight or any of the characters. (Sadly)  
**


	2. Chapter 1

(Alice's P.O.V)

"Have you found him yet?" Bella's voice called from downstairs.

"No." I yelled, an octave higher than my normal pitch. My mate, Jasper had been gone for over four hours.

I froze as I was presented with a vision.

_Jasper backed away from the girl's body. Her blood had been drained, her clothes were tattered and ripped. Blood trickled down Jasper's face, the crimson liquid dripped from his hands. Jasper's face was set in horror. But what scared me the most, was that Jasper's eyes were as crimson as the blood._

I blinked and gasped. "No..." I whispered in horror. I had to find Jasper. I darted out the door and tords the forest.

The smell of blood overpowered me. I saw Jasper sitting a few feet away. "Jasper!" I yowled his name. He turned his head tords me, and I felt sick when I saw his eyes were red.

I had came too late... I threw my arms around him. "Alice?" Jasper's voice sounded confused.

"I saw everything." I mumbled.

"I'm a monster." He whispered.

I looked into his sad, fiery red eyes. "Jasper, you are not."

"Alice, she was seven."

"You slipped up."

"Alice!" Jasper snapped. "You don't understand! I almost killed Bella on her eighteenth birthday. I had to try _daily _not to kill students at the school. You don't know how many times I've thought about killing Renesmee."

I looked into Jasper's gore red eyes. They held the dull, yet familiar, spark in them as when they were gold. I scowled. I didn't care that he had red eyes. He was still _my _Jasper.

"Alice. I can't stay."

I looked at Jasper in horror."What! No!"

Jasper's eyes darkened."Alice, I have to leave."

If I could cry, I would."You can't leave, I love you! You're my life!"

Jasper tilted my head back so I could gaze into his eyes once more."Alice," He murmured gently. "I love you, more than you can ever imagine. But I put the Cullen family in danger.

" I glared at him."Then I'm coming with you."

His eyes widened. "What! No! Alice, this will be dangerous."

I held my gaze. "I'll do anything to stay with you."

"Alice-"

"Jasper, I'm coming."

Jasper sighed in defeat. "We leave at midnight."

"I'll tell someone we're leaving."

Jasper's eyes widened again. " What?"

I smiled. "Don't worry. I won't tell the whole family."

He tilted his head to one side. "How can you do that."

I looked at him. "Oh, I have my ways."


	3. Chapter 2

I watched as Bella and Renesmee searched my room.

"Girls." I whispered. They looked up, then sighed in relief.

"Alice! Have you found Jasper?" Bella asked

I hesitated. "Yes."

"Where is he?" Renesmee asked

"The forest."

"Why?" They both asked

I sighed as I entered the room. "Because, we're leaving."

I saw Renesmee's eyes go wide, and Bella's mouth just dropped. Renesmee was the first to speak.

"One word: Why!"

I sighed. "Jasper slipped up, he killed a seven year old."

Bella shook her head in, understanding "You don't want to be without him."

I looked at Bella, and nodded.

Renesmee looked at me with sad brown eyes. "Aunt Alice, will you guys ever come home?"

My answer almost broke my heart. "No Neisse, probably not."

Renesmee looked crestfallen.

Bella looked at me. "And you're telling us this why?"

I looked at Bella. "Me and Jasper need you to tell the family."

Bella nodded once. "When?"

"12:30 tonight. We leave at midnight, we'll be long gone by 12:30."

Bella nodded, and by the look in her eyes, she would cry if she could. Renesmee was actually crying.

"So, this is...goodbye?" Renesmee sobbed.

I nodded. I hugged Renesmee then Bella.

"Good-bye girls."

"Bye Alice." Bella whispered. Renesmee was crying too hard to say a thing.

Both girls watched in quiet sadness as I leaped from the window, and into the forest. When I ran into Jasper, her wrapped his arms around my waist. I laid my head on his chest.

"That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." I whispered.

"I know Ali."

We stood like that, until the moon rose.

"Alice," Jasper mumbled. "It's midnight."

Jasper started to run, I followed, taking one last glance at the place I had called home for so long, then I turned my head away, running faster and faster, leaving my past with the Cullens behind me.


	4. Chapter 3

(Jasper's P.O.V)

"Jasper?" Alice asked me. "Where are we going?"

I smiled. "You'll see soon enough."

Alice sighed, I frowned. She hated having to leave Renesmee, Bella, and all the other Cullens. That's why I wanted her to stay. She would have been safer and happier. Alice froze.

"Jasper." She whispered.

"Yes?"

"There are others here."

I couldn't help but grin as a familiar scent hit my nose. Alice shrank closer to me as three girls appeared.

One was lean and graceful with long black hair and gold eyes. Another was mousey and wiry with pale brown hair and red eyes. The last one was slender and pretty (Though not as pretty as Alice) with red hair and, wait, her eyes were _silver. _The one with brown hair crouched to the ground, her teeth bared, a snarl slipped though her lips.

"What do you want!" She hissed.

I looked the girl in the eyes. "Kat, it's me."

She snarled. "How do you know my name?"

Alice looked at me, confusion in her eyes. "Yes, how do you?"

The girl with the black hair placed a hand on Kat's shoulder. "Wait a second Kitty-Kat."

Kat snarled at her. "Why should I Jade?"

The girl with the red hair stepped up to me, her eyes wide with shock. "Jasper? Jasper Whitlock, is that you?"

I nodded. "Yes Liana, It's me."


End file.
